The Mighty Stories Of Machop
by Goko809
Summary: A young boy from Johto who doesn't want to be a pokemon master but just wants to travel the world with his father. With his starter pokemon Machop he must pass the Pokemon handler's examination to legally leave school and battle with other trainers. Will he achieve this goal or will he be crushed by the Pokemon world.
1. Handler's Licence

_**Thank you very much for giving my story a read. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review telling me the pros and cons.**_

""Happy birthday!"" Two adults voices shout as light illuminates the large wooden room. Confetti poppers immediately fire releasing a barrage of streamers. They land on the wooden floor and table; some land on the cake matching perfectly with its colorful sprinkles. The vanilla cake reads _Happy Birthday Kyle_ with dark blue frosting as smoke derives from the ten candles sticking from atop it.

"Come to mama!" A woman shouts, opening up her arms, and taking a knee; The woman is tall, with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She's wearing a plain white apron, a short sleeve light blue t-shirt, and black jeans."Mom we don't have to for this." Kyle says; Kyle is the average height for a ten year old boy. He shares most of his mother's features with the exception of his hair style which is a short and spiky. He's wearing a plain dark green t-shirt, and vanilla short khakis.

"Martha you can't baby him anymore." A man with his arms crossed sighs; The man is the same height as Martha. He has light brown hair that rises right above his eyes. He's wearing a white t-shirt and light green jogging pants.

"He's still my baby!" Martha begins to cry.

Kyle face-palms before his face begins to turn beet red.

"I think it's time for presents." Kyle's dad gives a heavy sigh before reaching in his back pocket pulling out a spherical object; The top half of the sphere is a light red while the bottom half is a pure white. The two colors are separated by a thin black line and a small white button in the center.

"No! He's not ready yet! Let's at least wait till he's eighteen!" Martha lunges towards her husband: covering the sphere with her hands.

"It's not for us to decide!" Kyle's dad yanks the sphere from under her hand and walks towards Kyle.

"NO!" Martha over-dramatically falls to the her knees and begins to cry.

"You do understand why your mom's worrying right? It's a dangerous world out there and this pokeball makes you a target to a lot of bad people. They'll try to use it for their own selfish agendas not caring about what happens to you or anyone else in the process. Now it's not all just evil there's also good. They're people who would do anything they can to make this world a better place. I hope you'll be one of them but that's all for you to decide." Kyle's dad gave a serious look as he held out his hand with the pokeball in it.

"I'll tell you my decision if I pass my trainer examination. Which i'm going to be late for!" Kyle snatches the pokeball from his father's hand and runs out the door.

"Of course you will. You're my son after all." Kyle's dad chuckles as the door slams.

 _Pokemon handler's license. Applicants must be over 10 years of age and are required to attend a half-day training session before qualifying to take a brief test. Those who pass this examination receive the license. Only licensed pokemon handler's may legally purchase pokeballs._

Kyle runs through the automatic doors of a ten story tall glass building with a sign reading _Pokemon association_. Standing on the other side is a large group of kids of different shapes, sizes, and gender standing in front of a large T.V that covers half the wall.

"You're late!" A girl shouts as she stomps towards Kyle; The girl is a little taller than Kyle. She has long red spiky hair and amber eyes. She's wearing a plain blue hoodie with black desert goggles around her neck and long brown khakis.

"You're face is late for Halloween." Kyle retorts.

"You're one to talk." The girl punches Kyle's shoulder as the two chuckle soon after.

"So what I miss." Kyle begins to look around.

"They made me pokemon champion nothing surprising." The girl crosses her arms and holds her head up high.

"Pokemon champion Arin. I'm not feeling it, but Champion Kyle now that's gold!" Kyle shakes his head as the two begin to chuckle again.

The lights begin to dim as the sessions begin.

 _The instructors spent the day teaching the kids pokemon types, stats, items, and etc. The day went on and the sun began to set. After the sessions were over the kids took a written examination those who got below a 70% were asked to leave and try again next time clearing out half the room before the final test a pokemon battle._

"Hmm, it's finally over." Arin stretches out her arms over her head.

"Wow! I can't believe so many people failed. Most of the stuff on the test was on the sessions." Kyle looks around the room.

"Pff the classes were boring. I sure wasn't paying attention. Lucky for me most of the stuff on the test my dad already taught me." Arin continues to stretch.

"Let's just get this over with." Kyle sighs as the two walk up the stairs to the second floor; The second floor of the building is a long narrow hallway with multiple doors on each side. Each door has a red number labeled on it.

"You better not lose." Arin chuckles as she points to the number 1 on her door.

"Tsk, how'd she get 1 and I got 24… Wow you people have too much money." Kyle sighs arriving at his door to see on the other side is a room of nature with trees that reach the ceiling surrounding the grass that rises above Kyle's ankles.

" **Welcome future young trainer! We're glad you have made it this far and we ensure you this is the final test to get your Pokemon handler's license! The rules are quite simple defeat the wild pokemon before you with a pokemon we have provided or one you yourself brought!"** A man's voice echoes in the room **.**

The grass immediately began rustling. A small purple rodent, with long front teeth, whiskers, and a slightly curled tail slowly pop up it's head up and began looking around.

"Alright, time to see what mom and dad gave me." Kyle takes a deep breath. He pulls out his pocket a pokeball and presses the button in the center to slightly enlarge it before throwing it in the air. The ball opens up releasing a white lightning that strikes the ground. The lightning takes the shape of a small humanoid with gray skin, red eyes, and three brown ridges on top of its head.

" **So you have chosen Machop to go up against the wild Rattata! A good choice type wise but the level gap is enormous! Are you sure you want to continue with your own personal pokemon!"** The speaker voice shouts in shock **.**

"May I ask what moves he knows?" Kyle looks up and shouts.

"... **Only** **leer** **and** **low** **kick**." The speaker says slowly losing his previous excitement.

"Thank you very much. Let's begin the test shall we Machop." Machop spreads his legs as Rattata begins to hiss at him.

 _ **Wild Pokemon Battle Machop vs Rattata**_

Rattata turns around starting wag it's tail in a circular motion as Machop follows the tail with his eyes not leaving his battle stance.

"Let's go on the attack! Machop use low kick!" Machop shook his head and began running towards Rattata. He does a clean slide kick making a dust cloud in the process causing Kyle to only see their silhouette. Rattata fell on its side from the attack as Machop got back in his battle stance a safe distance away.

Rattata gave out an even louder hissing sound than before.

Kyle runs around the dust cloud to clearly see the battle soon stopping at the far right of the two pokemon.

Rattata gets back up and sprints towards Machop.

"Fast! Counter with leer!" Kyle swings his arm as Machop's eyes glow red trying to track Rattata who is seemingly teleporting from left to right.

Rattata disappears one more time before attacking head first into Machop's core.

Machop gave a painful groan on impact as he flew back, his feet slightly leaving the ground. He catches himself using his toes to dig into the ground, sliding back leaving a long trail of dug up dirt and grass before finally placing his feet firmly on the ground. Straightaway he fell to one knee putting his hand over the wound as he grits his teeth.

Rattata turns around and begins wagging it's tail once again.

"Machop leer!" Machop's eyes glow red as he struggles to completely open both.

Rattata turns around and begins charging at Machop who weakly starts standing up in response.

"Low kick!" Kyle shouts as Rattata draws near. Machop does a swift sweep kick on Rattata's front two legs, using the momentum to do a spin dodging the attack.

"Did we win?" Kyle slowly walks towards Rattata who is face first in the ground and begins slightly tapping it. Rattata rolls over to its side revealing its eyes spinning like a top.

" **CONGRATULATIONS! I honestly did not expect you to win with such a big handicap but you proved me wrong! So it is with my great honor to bestow upon you your pokemon handler's license."** A pedestal rises from the ground in front of Kyle with a digital red card on top of it. The card switched from Kyle's name and i.d number to Machop's stats, moves and gender.

"It's time to go home." Kyle picks up the card and smiles.

He tries returning Machop to his pokeball but he just growls and swats the air.

"Fine walk back then, but i'm fixing you up when we get home." Kyle puts away the pokeball and walks out the room and past door 1 wide open with no one inside.

"Welcome home son, so how'd the test go?" Kyle's dad smiles when Kyle walks through the door.


	2. Rivals for life

_**Thank you very much for liking chapter 1 enough to give chapter 2 a try. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much if not more. I would like to thank everyone who left reviews and ask if you haven't please leave the pros and cons of my story so far.**_

"Mom! Dad! I'm off to school!" Kyle shouts as he walks out the door wearing a black backpack.

"Have a nice day sweetie!" Martha shouts as the door shuts.

"I'll need some things for training. The pokemon around here are twice as strong as Machop. Maybe some potions so we can do back to back battles?" Kyle mutters to himself as he looks down. He soon bumps into Arin who was also wearing a black backpack which causes both of them to fall to the ground.

"Ow! Watch were you're go… Kyle! Hey I was just about to come get you! Let's go, first stop Azalea Town!" Arin jumps up and immediately starts pulling Kyle by the wrist.

"I'm actually going to school right now." Kyle says as he's being dragged by Arin.

"That's right we're going to sch… School! What why?! We got our pokemon handler's license, we have a whole year of trainers leave to use!" Arin lets go of Kyle.

"Well because I want to go on a journey with my dad so I have to save my days," Kyle answers.

"Have… Have you told your dad about this…" Arin begins to fidget.

"No, I'm going to make it a surprise and tag along on his next adventure." Kyle smiles.

"I mean you can always come with me and train before then. If we prove ourselves to be excellent trainers we'll get a bunch of leave days. Then you can just go wherever he is." Arin looks down while gripping her backpack.

"What's with you? Are you maybe scared~ to go alone?" Kyle chuckles.

"Shut up! It's not that at all! I just… I just don't want your da…" Arin glares at Kyle but then immediately begins to look down again.

"My da?" Kyle tilts his head.

"I don't want your days at school to be boring since like nobody is going to be there. I bet even the teachers are taking the day off!" Arin spits out the sentence.

"Don't worry about that. You were the only person I talked to at school anyway so it'll be about the same." Kyle laughs.

"Kyle…" Arin mutters.

"Hey don't be like that! You're an awesome trainer that's almost as good as me. You'll do fine on your journey! Anyway I gotta go to school." Kyle begins to pat Arin on the back and then walks off.

"Let's battle!" Arin shouts as she pulls out her pokeball.

"What, right now!" Kyle stops in his place.

"Our eyes met! We're both trainers! These are the rules!" Arin throws her pokeball revealing a pale purple humanoid pokemon with short pants and shoes. It has three bumps on the top of its head, yellow eyes, along with white bandages on its torso and wrist.

"I really didn't want you to be first under our belt." Kyle smirks as he calls out Machop.

A crowd of kids with backpacks began to form around the two as they and their pokemon got into fighting stances.

"Of losses." Arin chuckles as she got out her handler's license.

Kyle pulls out his license. It read " _Do you accept the challenge from trainer Arin. Yes or No."_ Kyle immediately presses _Yes_. This causes a rapidly flashing red and black pokeball to engulf his license screen.

 _ **Arin vs Kyle**_

"Tyrogue use tackle!" Tyrogue came charging at Machop with a shoulder tackle. Machop stood still opening up his arms taking the full force of Tyrogue's attack not moving a muscle.

"Low kick!" Kyle shouts as Machop grabs Tyrogue and sweeps his feet causing him to slam into the ground head first. Machop then jumps back when Tyrogue begins to stand back up.

Tyrogue puts his hand on his head covering a large red bruise. He barely touches it before silently grunting in pain.

"Use tackle!" Tyrogue charges at Machop once again.

"Yeah cause that totally worked the first time. Machop counter with low kick!" Kyle laughs as Machop begins running towards Tyrogue. He begins to slide with his left foot out and right foot tucked in.

Tyrogue instinctively dives over Machop and goes into a roll.

Machop stops sliding and begins to get back up but he's immediately stopped half way with a swift tackle from Tyrogue. He flies towards Arin harshly landing on his back.

"You were saying." Arin smirkes.

"Tsk! Machop run forward with another low kick!" Machop hops back up from the command.

"Yeah cause that totally worked the first time. Tyrogue use tackle!" Arin imitates Kyle's trash talk followed by a light chuckle.

The two pokemon begin to dash towards each other.

Machop once again slips into a slide.

Tyrogue smiles as he dodges the strike identical to before.

Machop dug his fingers into a crack in the sidewalk instantly stopping him from sliding. He quickly gets up using the crack to sling himself towards Tyrogue at phenomenal speed. Tyrogue gives a shocked expression as Machop takes out his ankle with a slide kick.

Tyrogue kneels in pain grabbing the wound with both hands.

"Quick get back up!" Arin says with a panicked expression.

Tyrogue pushes himself up but flinches after a second causing him to slam back on his knee.

"Now our chance! One final low kick!" Kyle punches the air.

Machop gets up and runs back towards Tyrogue. Once reaching him he does a low roundhouse kick on the back of Tyrogue knee causing him to slam face first into the ground. Machop then raises one hand in the air with one foot on top of Tyrogue.

Kyle's handlers license returns to normal but with the addition of $300 and 1 win 0 losses under his information. Arin's license on the other hand became pitch black and unresponsive.

The crowd watching begins to disperse, laughing and talking as they walk off.

"Hey what are you kids doing battling in the middle of my city! Shouldn't you be in school!" A lady on a white motorcycle shouts as she gets off; The woman is wearing a standard blue police uniform. Her light brown hair is in a tight bun.

"No ma'am we're offical pokemon trainers. We just had a battle so her license is blacked out." Kyle hands the officer his license.

"Kyle of Goldenrod city... Got your license yesterday!" The officer reads in shock.

"Yep that's me." Kyle says as he and Arin return their pokemon to their pokeballs.

"I can understand you guys wanting to battle but don't do it in the city. You don't want your hometown reduce to rubble do you?" The officer hands back his license.

""No ma'am we're sorry,"" Kyle and Arin say in unison.

"Well since you've learned your lesson, do you need me to take you to the nearest pokemon center little girl." The officer smiles at Arin.

"No i'll take her." Kyle says as Arin gives a shocked expression.

"Alright you two be safe." The officer gets back on her motorcycle and rides off.

"Don't you have to go to school?" Arin asks.

"I can use one of my leave days. I probably won't miss anything at school anyway," Kyle says.

"You're an idiot," Arin says.

"I'm an idiot that wants a cheeseburger!" Kyle throws his hands in the air as the two begin to walk.

"Don't you ever get hungry for anything else. I know it's your favorite but still." Arin sighs.

"I'm a man whose hungry can only be satisfied with a combination of meat and cheese!" Kyle shouts.

"You're hopeless." Arin gives a light chuckle.

The two walk to the pokemon center and heal their pokemon. Arin gets her license back to normal with the addition of 0 wins 1 lose under her information. They then go to the goldenrod department store and get two cheeseburgers before heading to the roof of the building. When they got there no one was around except them.

The roof has a hexagon pattern on it. It's surround by a large green fence and potted plants. There are three vending machines on one side of it and a table with six chairs on the other.

"Hey, sorry I got a little carried away with the battle." Kyle apologizes and takes a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Tyrogue's tough we'll both learn from this experience." Arin takes a bite out of her cheeseburger.

"Is tackle the only move he knows?" Kyle asks.

"I don't know is low kick the only move Machop knows?" Arin retorts.

"No but the battle would have ended a lot faster if i used my other move." Kyle takes the last bite of his burger.

"Whatever. Yeah it's the only move. Dad says he won't learn anything else till he evolves." Arin finishes her burger.

"That's stupid," Kyle says.

"No it just means I have to use my skills and judgement more than other trainers." Arin punches Kyle's arm.

"I know I was just teasing. You almost beat me today so you better not lose to anyone else on your journey or you'll make me look bad." Kyle laughs as he rubs his arm.

"Hey… Are you sure you don't want to come with me," Arin says.

"I'm sorry Arin, but you know more than anyone i've been waiting my whole life to travel with my father. I feel like this might be my only chance," Kyle says.

"My mom got us some super potions for our journey to start us off but since you won't be coming i'll just give your share now." Arin pulls out three red spray bottles with orange caps. She hands them to Kyle and begins to walk away.

"Arin…" Kyle says.

"Just don't get hurt while i'm gone okay." Arin turns around and says before walking down the stairs.


	3. A true bully

_**As always thanks for reading. If you want please give the pros and cons of the story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

"Machop use leer!" Machop's eyes glow red as he stares down a pokemon that resembles a tapir; The pokemon has tired-looking eyes, short legs, round belly, and a short trunk above its mouth. The upper half of its body is yellow while the bottom half is brown.

The pokemon begins wiggling his arms as his eyes turn blue.

"Now use low kick!" Machop runs to the pokemon going into his signature slide. When the attack made contact the pokemon didn't even budge.

It gave a creepy smile before giving Machop a swift downward punch.

"Try another low kick!" Machop kicks the pokemon with all his might in the exact same spot.

The pokemon still didn't budge quickly giving another downward punch.

"Tsk! Get some space and use leer!" A distraught Kyle orders.

Machop hops up and runs backwards not breaking eye contact with the pokemon for even a second. He began squinting his eyes and squeezing his fist while grunting loudly.

"I said use leer!" Kyle shouts as Machop continues to grunt. "Forget it use another low kick on the opposite leg!"

Machop runs back towards the pokemon this time hitting the other leg this time getting a reaction.

The pokemon roars in pain in pain as it punches downward again. This time Machop smiles at the pokemon making him even angrier.

"Alright let's finish this! Use focus energy!" Machop got up and spread his legs. The grass around him started moving as if a strong wind was blowing from him. Some of the grass even started floating.

The tapir pokemon began backing up in a panic. His eyes start glowing blue as he wiggles his arms again.

Machop let out a roar as the floating grass flew off in all directions.

"I'm guessing we can't use that move again so let's finish this with low kick!" Machop lunges forward causing the tapir pokemon to block in fear. The pokemon looks in shock as Machop sweeps both it's feet knocking him on his back.

"Phew... Facing a pokemon with a type advantage is tougher than I thought. Lucky for us we've been training all week before we bumped into him." Kyle pulls out a notebook from his backpack and begins writing details of the battle.

Machop walks over to Kyle and begins swatting the air giving off a powerful wind.

"Ah man that's karate chop! We really have leveled up a lot. I guess you can say we conquered route 34." Kyle puts up his notebook and pulls out his license to see karate chop added to Machop's list of moves.

"Kyle is that you buddy?!" A boy one foot taller than Kyle shouts as he walks up and wraps his arm around him; The boy has long green hair that covers his eyes. He's wearing a purple long-sleeve button up T-shirt, blue jeans, and a backwards blue snapback.

"Hey Ciar…" Kyle looks down.

"Where's your girlfriend at?" Ciar begins looking around.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Kyle mutters.

"Whatever just tell me where she is." Ciar squeezes Kyle closer.

"She went on her journey last week," Kyle says.

"What! Without you! Aw man…" Ciar snaps his fingers.

"I gotta get ready for school tomorrow so…" Kyle pushes off Ciar who in turn grabs his backpack.

"Before you go I kinda need a favor buddy. I'm a little short on cash so could you let me borrow $600 for some snacks?" Ciar held out his hand.

"What! No way!" Kyle yanks his back from Ciar's grip.

"Oh but you don't have a choice." Ciar trips Kyle causing him to stumble but not fall.

"You can't make me!" Kyle glares at Ciar.

"Oh but I can all I have to do is challenge you to a battle. In fact I feel like battling right now." Ciar gets in Kyle's face and grins.

"If you think you can beat me you're sorely mistaken!" Kyle pulls out his handler's license. Machop immediately gets in a battle stance.

"Pidgeotto." Ciar laughs as he throws out his pokeball. Out came a raptor like avian pokemon with brown feathers. It has a crest of pinkish-red feathers on its head and alternating red and yellow feathers on its tail.

 _ **Kyle vs Ciar**_

"Machop use le-"

"Pidgeotto quick attack." Ciar calmly interrupts Kyle.

Pidgeotto spreads its wings and disappears.

"Where'd it g-"

Pidgeotto reappears attacking Machop causing him to fly back and land on Kyle both of them falling in the process.

"My bad," Ciar says.

"Whatever… Machop use karate chop!" Kyle and Machop get up.

Machop runs towards Pidgeotto with a glare.

"Pidgeotto gust." Ciar shooed his hand at Machop.

Pidgeotto flew up high in the sky and started viciously flapping its wings.

Machop jumps up in the air with his right palm open and cocked his left shoulder. While airborne he gets caught up in the small tornado created by Pidgeotto's repeated flapping. He starts spinning in the air as small cuts begin appearing all over his body. Machop quickly fainted but Pidgeotto continued flapping his wings causing the cuts to grow larger and deeper.

"Stop it! The battles over!" Kyle shouts.

"Oh man is it! I wasn't paying attention sorry." Ciar looks at his license with shock and then snaps his fingers.

Pidgeotto stops attacking causing Machop to begin falling into the ground.

Kyle quickly pulls out his pokeball and returns Machop before he crashes.

"Well that was fun! I hope to battle you again buddy." Ciar says as Pidgeotto lands behind him.

"Screw you! Why would I ever wanna battle a psychopath again?!" Kyle walks away.

"Are you really going to run away from your like your father?" Ciar scratches his head.

"What did you say!"" Kyle turns around and glares.

"I mean just because your dad is a dirt-bag doesn't mean you have to be." Ciar wags his finger.

"You keep him out of this!" Kyle walks up to Ciar.

"I can't believe you see this guy for the first time in your life and his bad habits are already starting to rub off on you. Hopefully when he leaves you again he'll take those bad habits with him." Ciar laughs.

"Shut up!" Kyle turns red and grabs Ciar's collar.

"Have you ever wondered why the other kids don't talk to you? It's because their parents tell them not to hang around the son of a scumbag in fear you'll end up just like him. I mean you and your mother are too stupid to realize the obvious that he never loved you. " Ciar pushes Kyle to the ground.

"That's not true!" Kyle clenches his fist in the dirt and gets up running towards Ciar.

"Pidgeotto tackle!" Ciar moves out the way of Pidgeotto who flies to Kyle hitting him in the core.

Kyle hugs his stomach before taking a few steps back. He coughs up a large amount of spit and falls to his knees.

"Calm down Brandon!" Ciar takes a knee and pulls Kyle by his hair.

"Don't you dare say his name! You wish you were one-fourth the trainer he is!" Kyle mutters with all his might.

"Then where is he." Ciar let go of Kyle's hair whose face falls in the dirt.

"Kyle where are you?" Brandon shouts as he walks down the dirt road.

"Dad!" Kyle turns his face in the dirt.

"Kyle what happened!" Brandon came running to his injured son lifting him up.

"I'm not going to lie, Kyle here started a fight with me after he lost our battle like a sore loser." Ciar points to Kyle.

"Is this true Kyle?" Brandon asks.

"No… well part of it…" Kyle struggles to speak.

"Enough… whatever reason you're about to say it doesn't matter as trainers we live by a different set of rules. If you had a problem you should have settled it with a battle." Brandon sighs.

Kyle looks at his father with a shocked expression.

"I was thinking the same thing," Ciar says.

"I'm sorry you and my son got into a little altercation. Hopefully you can settle it in the future with a rematch." Brandon offers Ciar a handshake but Kyle pushes his father before the two could shake hands and runs off.

Kyle soon arrives home.

"How was sch-"

Kyle slams the door to his room before his mother could finish. He throws his backpack to the wall before falling face first in his bed.


	4. Fear in gear

_**As always thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome so leave pros or cons at your leisure. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read on.**_

"Kyle sweetie please come out!" Martha repeatedly knocked on Kyle's door.

Kyle opens the door much to his mother's surprise.

"I'm going to school." Kyle says as he walks past his mother.

"Do you want breakfast since you didn't eat dinner last night?" Martha asks.

"I'm not hungry." Kyle stops to answer.

"Kyle… I'm worried about you." Martha clenches the bottom of her apron.

"There's no need for you to be worried. I'm perfectly fine." Kyle turns around and walks out the door.

Martha sheds a single tear as the door gently shuts.

Brandon out of sight with his arms crossed looks at the scene out the corner of his eye.

Kyle goes to his school as usual. Only a handful of people in his grade attend class so the day was relatively quite much to his enjoyment. Little did he know when was released for the day his father was waiting to pick him. He walks right past him without even noticing. Brandon decides to follow. Kyle heads for route 34.

"Alright let's just get this over with." Kyle walks slowly in the tall grass.

Instantly a small avian pokemon with cream feathers flies out.

"Go Machop!" Kyle takes a small step back.

Machop gets into a battle stance with an eager look.

"Okay. Start off with… with…" Kyle starts clenching his stomach as Machop just looks back with a confused look.

The bird pokemon starts fluttering its wings causing sand to fly around.

"Leer!" Kyle spits out the command with his knees shaking.

Machop begins to glare but sand gets in his eyes before they could glow red. He stumbles back trying to wipe the dirt from his eyes.

"What is he doing?" Brandon wonders from a distance.

"Machop stop joking around and use low kick!" Kyle clenches his stomach harder and begins to breath heavy .

Machop barks at Kyle before doing a jumping sidekick to try and reach the airborne opponent.

The bird easily dodges the attack by flying higher in the sky.

When Machop landed on the ground the bird fiercely began flapping its wings causing a small tornado that engulfed Machop.

Machop held his ground while blocking the attack with all his might but that didn't stop little scratches from appearing all over his body.

"Machop use…"

The bird pokemon gave Kyle no chance to give his hesitant order. It dove straight towards Machop causing Kyle's eyes to bulge.

Kyle drops Machop's pokeball turns around and runs as fast as he could. He leaves Machop behind and runs right past his father without even noticing.

Machop after taking the attack turns around in shock.

"I believe this battle is over." Brandon sighs and walks towards the injured Machop returning him to his pokeball.

The bird pokemon cawed before flying away.

Kyle had run all the way home dropping his backpack at the door then going straight to his room. Once inside he fell to the ground in a cold sweat using the door as support.

Brandon walks in the house soon after shutting the front door Kyle had left open.

"What's going on with Kyle he just ran in and slammed his door and now he won't even answer me." Martha almost started crying but Brandon gave her a hug.

"Don't worry i'll handle it." Brandon whispers.

After embracing his wife for a few minutes Brandon walks up to Kyle's door.

"You forgot Machop," Brandon puts Machop's pokeball in Kyle's backpack. "Not talking huh? You still mad about losing that battle yesterday?"

"That's not why i'm mad!" Kyle shouts.

"Looks like i hit a nerve," Brandon says.

"You don't understand what i'm going through so don't pretend like you do!" Kyle shouts.

"You're right I don't understand why you're acting the way you are or why you're still here. Do you even want to be a trainer or do you just want to play around Goldenrod and cry every time you lose a battle!" Brandon got louder with each word.

"I CAN'T BE IN THIS HOUSE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!" Kyle runs out his room grabbing his backpack on the way out the house. He heads up to the north side of the city soon crossing the threshold to route 35.

Route 35 a long dirt road surrounded by a white picket fence. Beyond the left side of the fence is a forest and the right side has tall grass.

"Stupid dad! Yelling at me! Not apologizing or even trying to understand!" Kyle jumps the white picket fence and begins furiously kicking the tall grass. He accidently kicks a pokemon on his rampage.

"Oh shiii- Hot! Hot! Hot!" Kyle yelps running out the grass with his shoes on fire. He repeatedly stomps his feet on the ground slowly putting it out.

A canine pokemon with orange fur and black stripes along its back jumps out the grass with smoke coming out its mouth.

"Why you little! Machop use leer!" Kyle throws out his pokeball.

Machop dashes toward the canine cocking his right palm over his left shoulder.

"What are you doing I said use leer!" Kyle shouts.

The canine opens his mouth releasing multiple flame sparks.

Machop charges gritting his teeth as he withstood the attack that hit all over his body leaving black burn marks. He finally breaks through the attack hitting the pokemon with a point blank karate chop across the face. It flies away falling to its side but quickly gets back up and lunges towards Machop.

"Dodge and use focus energy!" Machop skips to the right and trips the canine with a low kick to its fronts legs. Its face slid in the grass leaving a dirt trail.

"Why aren't you listening to me!" Kyle shouts.

Machop just glares back at Kyle before chopping the canine pokemon trying to get up knocking him abruptly back down.

"Fine I don't even care! You're dad's pokemon anyway!" Kyle returns Machop and pulls out a pokeball from his backpack. He tightly grips it before finally throwing the ball at the canine's head sucking him inside with a bright blue light.

The ball shook a few times before beginning to crack. With a red light coming from each crack it finally shatters releasing the pokemon in a flash of light

Kyle covers his face before getting hit with shards of the broken ball. He quickly gets another pokeball from his bag and throws it not giving the pokemon time to run.

It easily gets sucked back in and the ball hits the ground. The ball begins to shake with a red light flashing each time eventually making a loud clicking sound.

"You're my new partner now." Kyle walks over to pick up the pokeball.

Kyle pulls out his license seeing the information on the pokemon.

"Growlithe come out," Kyle says.

Growlithe comes out growling and his teeth bared.

"Don't growl at me!" Kyle glares.

Growlithe opens his mouth an orange light could be seen coming up.

"Why won't anyone listen to me." Kyle sighs as he begins to walk back home.

When he arrives home his father was waiting at the door with his arms crossed.

"Welcome home," Brandon says.

Kyle just walks past him.

"We're going fishing tomorrow. I feel we have some things to talk about," Brandon says.

"Who says I want to." Kyle mutters.

"Well it doesn't matter if you want to or not i'm your father and i'm telling you!" Brandon shouts.

Kyle just smacks his lips.

"We're getting up pretty early so be ready." Brandon walks by Kyle who is gritting his teeth and clenching his fist.


	5. Fishing frenzy

_**As always thank you all for reading. If you would like leave a pro or a con on the story so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

"Wake up." Brandon whispers in the sleeping Kyle's ear.

"Hmmm, what time is it." A groggy Kyle mumbles as he puts his blanket over his head.

"The perfect time to go fishing!" Brandon excitingly says.

"I said I wasn't going." Kyle mumbles under the blanket.

"And I said you have no choice. Now get dressed." Brandon rips the blanket from Kyle causing him to ball up.

Kyle glares at his father who just smiles at him. He lets out a groan before reluctantly getting out of bed and getting dressed in his usual attire.

Brandon and Kyle slowly walk out the house gently shutting the door. The city is empty and they're only greeted by an echoing hooting sound and the stars in the night sky.

"Here you go son." Brandon smiles while handing Kyle and old fishing rod as the two continue to walk down the sidewalk.

"You shouldn't have…" Kyle examines the rod before begrudgingly taking it.

"Your grandpa gave me that when I was about your age," Brandon says.

"Grandpa…" Kyle begins to reexamines the rod.

The two soon arrive at their location which is the ocean located on route 34; The ocean's waves are gently going back and forth as the smell of sea-salt fills the air. The stars in the sky reflect off the water causing it to look as if the ocean is glowing.

"Pretty cool right?" Brandon asks.

Kyle unintentionally ignores his father being memorized by the beautiful sight.

"Let's get started shall we," Brandon says.

Kyle shakes his head snapping out of his daze.

"Fishing is quite simple son. All you have to do is put some bait on the rod like a piece of food or something, then throw it in the water!" Brandon explains before throwing his bait attached to the line in the water causing a ripple.

"That was vague and unhelpful but I get the general idea." Kyle sighs as he mimics his father's actions.

"Ha! My instructions were perfect! Good job Kyle!" Brandon begins patting his son repeatedly on the back.

"What now?" Kyle rolls his eyes.

"Now…" Brandon gives Kyle a serious look.

"Now…" Kyle looks back.

"We wait and talk!" Brandon laughs.

Kyle seemingly trips over nothing catching himself before he fell.

The two sit on large boulders once again taking in the scenery.

"You know your grandpa and I used to fish all the time when I was younger. Those times would have to be some of my most cherished memories." Brandon closes his eyes.

"I bet it must have been nice spending time with your father." Kyle sarcastically says.

"Yeah every time I came home from a journey he would always be there waiting with a fishing rod in his hand. We would catch up real quick before my next big adventure," Brandon says.

"Hmmm." Kyle glances over at his father.

"So! Do you want to hear some of your old man's stories!" Brandon looks over at Kyle.

"I've already heard them all from mom." Kyle looks back at the ocean.

"Well not even she's heard any of my new adventure." Brandon begins moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Maybe later but I have a question first," Kyle says.

"Shoot." Brandon gives a concerned look.

"When are you leaving for your next journey?" Kyle asks.

"Not for a while but I might leave home soon to train. I can't be getting rusty," Brandon says.

Kyle remains silent.

"Not the answer you were looking for huh." Brandon chuckles. "Now I have a question for you. Why do you stay here in goldenrod?"

"There's no reason for me to travel I'll get plenty strong just staying here." Kyle grips his fishing rod.

"Not even if i told you about the Battle frontier?" Brandon smirks.

"The what?" Kyle gives a confused look.

"The Battle frontier a place in a far away region where only the best trainers come to battle from all over the world. I've been working together with a few colleagues for the past ten years putting such a place together to really test trainers. If you start training you might get an invitation and battle your old man." Brandon explains.

"What!" Kyle grits his teeth.

"Huh?" Brandon looks confused.

"That's the reason you've been gone for ten years! THAT'S THE REASON YOU NEVER EVEN CALLED! WERE YOU EVEN GOING TO INVITE US TO THIS THING TO BE TOGETHER AS A FAMILY!" Kyle throws down his fishing rod shouting at the top of his lungs as he turns beet red. Nearby pidgey begin to fly off from his shouting.

Brandon looks at Kyle for a moment before answering. "There'd have been no point since it be done by the time you became a trainer."

"That's not what I wanted to do as a trainer! All I ever wanted was to travel with you!" Kyle points at his father.

"Since when?!" Brandon points at himself.

"Since forever! You would know if you bothered to ask but no! Smh everybody in town is right about you. You're a dirtbag who only cares about himself!" Kyle begins to calm down.

Brandon lets out a heavy sigh before reeling in his bait and begins to walk off.

"Get back here! I'm not done talking!" Kyle shouts.

Brandon just looks back for a split second before continuing to walk off.

Kyle's fishing rod begins to slowly drag into the ocean. He glares at the rod then back at his father. Right before it reached the ocean Kyle grabs it but he just begins to drag forward with the rod. He yanks with all his might in response pulling out a medium-sized fish pokemon with large reddish-orange scales. It has large vacant eyes and pink lips with three yellow fins on its back and stomach.

"Growlithe… Bite." Kyle tosses his pokeball.

Growlithe lets out a yawn as his ears twitch before running up to the flopping fish. He sunk his teeth into the side of the fish shaking it like a rag doll.

"Ember." Kyle commands.

Growlithe tosses the pokemon in the air. He lets out a barrage of fire sparks that hit the airborne fish.

Kyle throws an empty pokeball at the falling fish before it fell into the water. It instantly made a loud clicking sound.

Kyle walks up and picks up the wet pokeball and the old rod.

"I think it's time to go home." Kyle walks off with Growlithe following five paces behind.

The two soon arrive home. "Hurry up and get inside." Kyle says to Growlithe when he opens the door.

Growlithe hesitates at first but eventually walks inside while checking his surroundings.

Kyle follows behind shutting the door. He drags his feet to his room dropping off his backpack at his door.

Growlithe lays down in front of Kyle's door quickly going to sleep.

"I can't keep these pokemon anymore not this new one or Machop." Kyle whispers to himself as he looks at the old fishing rod.


	6. Daycare disaster

_**It's been awhile since I've uploaded a chapter. I've been really sick and work/school have got the best of me but now i'm back doing something I really enjoy. As always please leave pros or cons of the story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Kyle sulks down Route 34 alongside Growlithe soon arriving in front of a one story building with a red roof. They walk inside and immediately notice the building is split into two rooms; The left side has a wooden floor with a counter and computer in the back while the right side is a grassy field with multiple pokemon either playing or battling.

"Hello! Is anybody here!?" Kyle looks around the building.

"A customer!" A boy pops up from underneath a pile of pokemon and runs towards Kyle. "Welcome to the Pokemon Day-" He trips and falls on his face trying to hop over the fence that separates the two sides of the building.

"Um… Are you okay?" Kyle and Growlithe just stare at the boy.

"I'm fine thanks for asking!" The boy gave a muffled reply before rolling over and standing on his feet; He's slightly taller than Kyle has chocolate brown skin and eyes with curly black hair. He's wearing a green hoddie that is halfway zipped up with a large white pokeball logo on the back of it. "How may I help you?"

"...Are you the only one working here?" But before Kyle can finish his sigh a berry flies into his mouth.

"You can thank me later for that mint berry." The boy winks as Kyle coughs furiously.

"What is wrong with you?! I could have choked!" Kyle begins rubbing his throat.

"Oh right I still haven't answered your first question! I'm not the only one working here i'm just covering for the old couple that went to go pick up their granddaughter." The boy gives a thumbs up.

"That question is irrelevant now!" Kyle coughs.

"Irr… Irrela… Ireelo?" The boy stutters with his arms cross and head tilted.

"Look I just came by to drop off my pokemon." Kyle holds out a pokeball.

"I'd be glad to sir!" The boy takes the pokeball and hops over the gate.

"Weirdo." Kyle shakes his head and walks out the door. He closes his eyes and starts rubbing his head as he walks.

"Why are you giving up on such an awesome Magikarp!" The boy stretches out his arms.

Kyle runs backwards in shock constantly switching sight between the boy and the daycare door. "How'd you get in front of me?!"

"Are you one of those people that think you can't battle or train a Magikarp?" The boy asks.

"What do you mean that's common knowledge." Kyle regains his composure.

"Oh to answer your first question. I jumped through the window." The boy points.

"I don't have time for this." Kyle walks past the boy.

"You know that's the first sign of a weak trainer not raising your own pokemon." The boy shrugs his shoulders as he shakes his head.

"You don't want to try me right now," Kyle turns around to glare at the boy as he pulls out his trainer's license.

"Well I was just gonna give you a stern talking to but if it's a whopping you want." The boy rolls up his sleeves.

 **Kyle vs Marcellus**

"Go Growlithe!" Growlithe runs in front of Kyle and let's out a roar.

"Mr. Mime enter the stage!" Marcellus throws out his pokeball releasing a humanoid with a round like body and two blue growths extending from the side of it's head.

"Growlithe use ember!" Growlithe shoots out flame sparks.

"Man he just spit out super hot fire! Use confusion to counter with your own flows!" Marcellus chuckles as Mr. Mime's eyes and the sparks glow blue stopping before they made contact. Mr. Mime reaches out his hand and forms a fist causing the sparks to fuse into one big flame. He then punches the air redirecting the attack back at Growlithe with great speed the impact causing his fur to turn black.

"Growlithe use bite!" Growlithe shakes off the soot from the last attack before charging forward.

"Uh oh! I might need to substitute Mr. Mime!" Marcellus tries pulling out a pokeball but Growlithe had already pounced onto knocking him on the ground before bitting. Marcellus covers his face from the site.

"To late." Kyle smirks.

Marcellus sticks out his tongue. "Just kidding!"

Kyle looks down to see Growlithe shaking a green dinosaur doll. "What! When did you call out a move?!"

"Mr. Mime confusion!" The doll disappears in a puff of white smoke surprising Growlithe. Mr. Mime jumps out the daycare window with his eyes glowing blue as Growlithe begins to float in the air. Growlithe tries to break free but to no avail, Mr. Mime slams him into the ground clearing the remaining smoke in the process. "To answer your first question I used substitute. I mixed it in with a sentence to surprise the audience." Marcellus smiles and points at Kyle.

"I won't lose to an imbecile like you! Growlithe return! Go Machop!" Kyle shoots daggers at Marcellus.

"Im… Imba… Imbo?" Marcellus crosses his arms and tilts his head.

"Machop! Karate Chop! Now!" Machop looks back at Kyle before he leaps at Mr. MIme cocking his left hand over his shoulder.

"Barrier." Marcellus shoos at Machop. Mr. Mime holds his hands up as Marcellus continues to mutter to himself. Machop stops abruptly in mid air and falls on his back as if he ran into a brick wall.

"Machop get back up!" Kyle shouts as Machop rolls to his stomach.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the final… Confusion!" Marcellus snaps his fingers on confusion. Mr. Mime's eyes glow blue once again as he raises Machop high in the air before he could stand and then rams him into the ground.

"Machop get up! We can't lose again!" Kyle clenches his fist.

"Thank you for coming out today I hope you enjoyed the show." Marcellus and Mr. Mime bow in unison.

Machop begins to slowly get up pushing off the ground to do so. "Good job Machop! Let's turn this around with low kick!" Machop begins limping as fast as his body would let him before going into a slide kick.

"Ah man! You ruined my finale! Mr. Mime just use confusion I don't even care anymore…" Marcellus pouts before bending down and playing in the dirt with his index finger.

Machop grits his teeth as he once again clashes with the barrier but this time he doesn't get deflected. He inches forward with his attack causing Mr. Mime's eyes to widen with shock.

Mr. Mime flicks Machop away with his confusion attack knocking the unconscious pokemon next to Kyle.

"I lost again…" Kyle returns Machop.

walks up to Marcellus and points to the battlefield.

Kyle starts sulking off and bumps into a barrier.

"What are you sulking about? I'm the one who failed his finale." Marcellus walks over to Kyle with his arms crossed.

"You've been annoying me since we met! Just leave me alone already!" Kyle bangs his fist into the barrier.

"I can't do that you have real potential to be a great trainer." Marcellus shakes his head.

"I don't need to hear that from someone like you especially since I lost the battle." Kyle looks down.

"Look I don't know why you want to win so bad and i'm not saying that's a bad thing. It was that drive to win which caused a weakened Machop to crack Mr. Mime's barrier which is amazing," Marcellus leans against the barrier.

"What are you talking about," Kyle says.

"If I had to sum it up what you lack is trainer battle experience. From what I saw you just tried to power through the battle not looking for openings at all which made it really easy to counter you. If you go up against an experienced trainer like a gym leader with that strategy you'll lose even if you have the type advantage." Marcellus strokes his chin. "What I would suggest you do is-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MARCELLUS!" An old woman shouts appearing behind Marcellus and begins hitting him with a cane; The old woman is wearing a red dress, glasses, and a colorful bandanna.

"Ow that hurts Mrs. G!" Marcellus covers his hands from the onslaught.

"I saw you trying to give advice to that boy! Do you think a beginner like you is ready to help other trainers!" Mrs. G nags.

"To answer your first qu-"

"ANSWER MY CURRENT QUESTION!" Mrs. G yells.

"No mam…" Marcellus says as Kyle just looks back and forth at the conversation.

Mrs. G lets out a huge sigh. "I just came to tell you that it's your turn to cook dinner tonight so don't say out too late. Also get back to work i'm not raising a slacker!"

"Geez." Marcellus walks back into the day care.

"As for you beat all the trainers on this route then meet me at the orphanage by tomorrow afternoon." Mrs.G begins to walk away.

"And why should I listen to you!" Kyle says.

"You don't have to but if you don't want to keep losing then I suggest you atleast give it some thought," Mrs. G says.

"Tsk!" Kyle looks at his pokeball.


	7. Mrs G's orphanage

_**Hello and thanks for reading I truly hope you're enjoying the story so far and continue to read it. As always leave a pro or a con of what you think.**_

Kyle walks up to a three story vanilla building with ten windows on each floor and a sign that reads "G Orphanage" in the center. He just glares at the building with Growlithe right beside him.

"Can I help you?" A girl says out the first story window; She has black eyes and long silver hair that goes down to her waist. She's wearing a plain frilly white dress with a blue jean jacket over it.

Kyle glances at her out the corner of his eye before going back to looking at the orphanage.

"Mrs.G! Marcy! There's a creeper in front of the door!" The girl turns around to shout inside.

"Don't call me that!" Marcellus's voice echos from the orphanage with him coming to the window moments later.

"But it's so much cuter than your actual name." The girl claps her hands together with a smile.

"I don't care what if I shorten your name Perry!" Marcellus shouts.

"Do I look like a platypus to you!" The girl intertwines her fingers and glares at Marcellus. "My name is Perdita the definition of elegance!"

"Oh hey! What's up buddy!" Marcellus turns over to Kyle and waves.

"I'm not your buddy. I came here for a rematch." Kyle holds up his trainer license.

"Don't ignore me!" Perdita stomps her foot repeatedly on the ground.

"Did you beat all the trainers on route 34?" Marcellus leans against the window sill.

"Of course," Kyle says.

"Then this should be an even better sh-" Marcellus tries jumping out the window but trips halfway through landing on his face.

Perdita begins to calm down as she pats her hair. "I'm sorry for his idiotic behavior. My name is Perdita pleased to meet you."

"My name's Kyle," He puts up his trainer card.

"To be honest I completely forgot your name." Marcellus laughs as he jumps up.

"I'm sorry Kyle for he is an idiot." Perdita sighs.

"Tell me about it." Kyle smirks.

"D… Don't you laugh! I'm plenty smart! Smart enough to beat both of you in a battle no sweat." A flustered Marcellus says.

"Oh! Are you initiating a challenge?" Perdita covers her lips with her trainer card.

"In… Inita… Inite? Marcellus crosses his arms and tilts his head.

"I think I already wo-"

Mrs. G interrupts Perdita by hitting her with a cane. " What did I tell you two about your cocky attitudes! You're both just beginners!" Mrs. G hits the chuckling Marcellus.

Kyle just looks over with disbelief.

"Oh the boy from yesterday came good." Mrs. G smiles. "Since you two are so sure of yourselves why don't you battle me."

"Now that sounds interesting!" Marcellus says.

"I'll have you know Mrs.G I've gotten stronger from last time." Perdita winks before jumping out the window.

"Everybody can come and watch!" Mrs. G shouts as she heads to the door.

A small rumble is heard coming from inside being followed moments later by two dozen children running out the door alongside Mrs.G; The children are about waist high to Kyle being no older than four years old.

"Big bro and sis are battling Mrs.G!" A little red haired boy punches the air.

"They haven't battled in a long time. I'm really excited!" A blonde haired girl giggles.

"Looks like a big audience today! We can't lose Mr. MIme!" Marcellus calls out Mr. Mime who helps him smile and wave at the kids.

"Let's show everybody just how cute we are Espeon." Perdita calls out a twin tailed, velvet, cat like pokemon with a red gem on its head.

 _ **Mrs, G vs Marcellus and Perdita**_

"Meganium use razor leaf!" Mrs. G calls out a lime green pokemon on all fours with a large pink flower around its long neck. From that flower it immediately shoots out a rapid flurry of leaves.

"Confusion!" Perdita shouts. Espeon's red gem and eyes begin to glow blue stopping the leaves mid air. She thwips her tails sending them back just as fast. Leaving the kids and even Kyle in awe. "Impressive Mrs. G." Perdita smirks as a single sweat drops from her face.

"Body slam!" Meganium jumps high in the air towards Mr. Mime.

" barrier!" Mr. Mime puts his hands in the air bracing for impact but Meganium just slams right through shattering the invisible shield as she lands on top of him. began struggling to get from under her but to no avail.

"Espeon sand attack!" Espeon uses its tail to launch dirt that covers the whole of it got into Meganium's eyes as she grits her teeth and stumbles back.

uses this opportunity to slip away.

"Poison powder." Meganium slightly opens her eyes before her flower begins to shake.

The dust clears revealing a coughing and Espeon.

"Poison powder mixed in with the dust from my sand attack." Perdita opens up her hand catching small purple, and brown specs.

"Body slam." Meganium once again lunges towards .

"Substitute!" disappears in a puff of white smoke causing Meganium to land on a green dino doll instead.

"Sand attack." Espeon throws more dirt into Meganium's eyes causing her to once again stumble back.

"Looks like it's time for the finale!" Marcellus smiles as the doll disappears and jumps out the open orphanage window.

"Let's finish this shall we Espeon." Perdita parts her bangs.

""Confusion!" The two say in unison. and Espeon began lifting Meganium with the last of their strength. Meganium struggles causing them to lose focus dropping her mid air occasionally but once the two finally got her high enough they fiercely slammed her into the ground leaving a small crater.

All the kids began to cheer but lets out a loud cough before falling to the ground causing the cheering to stop.

"Despite your attitudes you two have really gotten stronger but i'm here to prove to you now you still have a long way to go." Mrs. G says as a bruised Meganium crawls out her crater. Syntheses and Body slam." Meganium lifts her head up and closes her eyes as she soaks in the sun ray's glowing a light green. All her wounds began to slowly disappear. She then smiles before lunging towards Espeon instantly knocking her out on impact.

"Espeon return." Perdita sighs.

"So what do you two have to say?" Mrs. G walks over to the two.

"That battle was boring." Marcellus looks away and puts his hands on the back of his head causing a vein to pop up on Mrs. G's head.

"Not cute at all especially that whole coughing business." Perdita adds as she puts her hand or a cheek.

"You two are the most undisciplined trainers I've ever seen!" Mrs.G starts swinging her cane causing the two to run off in laughter.

The rest of the children begin laughing as they follow.

"As for you boy the reason I called you here is to show you can't always win." Mrs.G looks over to Kyle as she returns Meganium. "There is always someone better out there and you should never think of yourself as the best."

"That's not the case for me," Kyle says. "There's someone I can't disappoint anymore someone I need to catch up to before it's too late and the only way to do that is to win every battle i'm in!"

"The route you are taking will only lead to despair and it's already apparent from your battle yesterday that one of your pokemon already doesn't trust you." Mrs. G walks back inside the Orphanage.

"Tsk! What does she know." Kyle puts his hands in his pocket and walks off.


	8. Meet Holden

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

"I guess that's all the trainers on route 35." Kyle looks around while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Well if it isn't Kevin!" Marcellus walks up with Perdita and the rest of the orphans.

"It's Kyle!" Perdita slaps him upside the head.

"Not these guys again…" Kyle sighs.

"Hey! You're not busy are you?" Perdita leans towards Kyle with a smile.

"Actually I was just about to go-"

"Perfect! Come with us to the National Park." Marcellus puts Kyle in a light headlock.

"Thank you so much for coming with us!" Perdita claps her hands together as all the children begin to laugh.

The group crosses the threshold into the National Park together; It contains several benches and patches of flowers with several people roaming around the area. Just up ahead is a pokeball shaped fountain surround by tall grass.

The group immediately sees a boy with golden blonde hair and run towards him. "Holden!" They all shout as a little girl with blonde hair, wearing a pink dress jumps into his arms.

"I've missed you Holden!" The blonde hair girl says as the children gather around.

"Maria! Everyone! I'm glad you all could make it!" Holden smiles with his clear blue eyes; He's wearing a button up hawaiian shirt with vanilla khaki shorts.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world! We even brought a friend to help cheer you on." Marcellus winks and pushes Kyle towards Holden.

"I don't care about one of your stupid friends. You shouldn't have dragged me here." Kyle brushes off his clothes.

"Who are you calling stupid!" Perdita glares at Kyle.

"This is someone we grew up with. Like us he also used to be an orphan." Marcellus shakes his head. "Today's the day he enters the bug eating contest and introduces us to his parents after he wins so this is very important."

"Come on guys nothing to get mad over." Holden laughs.

"You may not be mad but I will not stand for this!" Perdita crosses her arms.

Kyle looks around to see the rest of the kids shooting him daggers he then takes a deep breath and then looks Holden in the eye. "I apologize for calling you stupid. I was out of line and let my anger get the best of me."

"Apology accepted!" Holden claps his hands together. "Now let's all have fun today okay!" All the children's faces begin to light up with smiles again.

"The bug catching contest is about to begin!" A voice echoes.

"Come on let's find a good spot to watch," Perdita says.

"Good luck man." Marcellus waves as everybody runs off.

Holden walks up to the other five contestants and the judge who is wearing a red suit and hat. "The rules are simple! You may only use one pokemon and the twenty sports balls we've given! The person to catch the strongest bug type pokemon in only twenty minutes will be the winner!" The crowd of people cheer. "If the contestants are ready… Begin!" The announcer shouts causing the competitors to scatter.

"Come on! Holden went this way!" Maria points as the group runs along the tall grass.

Immediately a pokemon with a wide dull brown body and large gray spiky pincers on top of its head appears in front of Holden.

"Perfect a Pinsir! Let's go Butterfree!" Holden throws a pokeball releasing a butterfly like pokemon with a purple body and large red eyes.

 _ **Holden vs Pinsir**_

Pinsir lets out a roar showing its razor sharp teeth before charging at Butterfree.

"Stun powder." Butterfree flies high in the air while spreading small yellow specks that cover the field.

Pinsir doesn't stop its charge simply giving Butterfree a menacing look before springing up in the air. Though before the attack could connect Pinsir becomes coated in electricity causing him to crash into the ground.

"Now use supersonic!" Everybody quickly cover their ears before Butterfree let out a high-pitched ringing that echoes across the area.

Pinsir's eyes glow red as he repeatedly smashes his head into the ground.

"Almost done! Butterfree use confusion!" Butterfree's eyes and the outer line of its body glow blue. He then charges forward with astonishing speed delivering Pinsir a powerful punch.

"I thought he used confusion? Why didn't he pick anything up?" Maria looks up and asks Marcellus and Perdita.

Kyle glances over as well.

"There's more than one way to use confusion." Perdita stats.

"We may use it to move objects or pokemon but the way Holden uses it he coats his pokemon in the attack giving them extra strength or speed." Marcellus pats Maria on the head.

"This can also be used to give a non flying pokemon like the ability to levitate. It's a really advance technique that only the best trainers can pull off." Perdita adds.

"Wow! Holden is amazing!" Maria looks back at the battle with a sparkle in her eye.

"One more time Butterfree! Confusion!" Butterfree charges once again.

Pinsir glares at Butterfree before catching him in his pincers.

"Butterfree!" Maria shouts as Pinsir tightens its grip causing Butterfree to squirm and cry out in pain.

"Don't give up!" Holden shouts.

Butterfree looks back at Holden then gives a firm nods. His wings glow blue as they spread open releasing him from the grip. He then knocks Pinsir back with a headbutt.

Pinsir tries to get up and counter but falls to one knee from paralysis.

Holden throws a safari ball that sucks up Pinsir in a bright red light. Everyone holds their breath as the ball shakes. It then makes a loud clicking sound that initiates a storm of cheering.

"Time is up! All contestants come to have your pokemon judged immediately!" The intercom booms.

"Perfect timing!" Holden picks up the safari ball and returns Butterfree. He then begins to run towards the center of the park with everyone following close behind.

"We will now begin judging the pokemon you have all caught." The judge walks down the row of trainers taking at-least five minutes to properly examine each pokemon.

"Placing in third, scoring 286 points is Pokemanic Williams who caught a writhing Venonat!" The crowds gives a loud applause as Williams smiles and waves.

"Placing in second with a score of 296 points is Pokemon fan Samuel who caught a wriggling Syther!" The audience gave a slightly louder applause while Samuel slouches over in depression.

"And the bug catching contest winner with a score of 309 points is… Youngster Joey and his whopping Caterpie!" The orphans all gave a shocked expression as the crowd whistles and chant Joey's name.

"Any words for the audience Joey?" The announcer holds the mic up.

"Everything I catch is always in the top percentage!" Joey winks.

The group crowds around Holden.

"This is the most preposterous thing I've ever heard!" Perdita crosses her arms and taps her finger.

"How could you have not won with the monster you caught." Marcellus facepalms.

"Hey guys it's no big deal. Winning the contest wasn't the important part about today." Holden looks over to see a blonde haired man and woman walking over with smiles on their faces.

"That was a really cool pokemon you caught today." The man rustles Holden's hair as the woman goes in for a hug.

"Mom, dad, I would like you to meet my former family." Holden pulls his mother away from the hug.

"Hmm a messy haired boy and a girly girl leading a bunches of cuties. You two must be Perdita and Marcellus." The woman walks over to the two. "Holden's done nothing but talk about you."

"Then you must know about my ente… enta… enter-"

"The only thing entertaining about you is your lack of vocabulary." Perdita interrupts Marcellus pushing him out the way. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I would like to formally introduce myself as Perdita."

All the children laugh at a flustered Marcellus.

"The pleasures all mine." Holden's mom chuckles.

"Hey dad are we still going out and getting pizza?" Holden asks.

"Are we really getting pizza?!" Maria looks up at Holden's parents with a sparkle in her eye.

"Well I can't say no to that face can I." Holden's dad chuckles.

Maria cheers as she grabs onto Holden's hand.

"Hey you wanna come?" Marcellus pats Kyle on the back.

Kyle just stares at him for a second and then looks around to see all the smiling faces. "No… No I'd rather not… Sorry."

"No worries there's always next time." Perdita grabs both of Kyle's hands.

"Before you go I have to ask you a question Holden." Kyle gently slips out of Perdita's clasp.

"Yes?" Holden says.

"During the battle when Butterfree got caught by Pinsir how did you know he could break free?" Kyle asks.

"I didn't really." Holden scratches his chin. "I just sorta believed. Cheesy I know, but I had nothing to lose right." Holden smiles.


	9. Goodbye for now

_**Thanks for reading this far I've decided to add titles to the chapters before I get too far in. Please leave a review and enjoy.**_

"My father leaves today. Am I ready to battle him and prove i'm a capable trainer." Kyle lays on his bed face up. "I've battled all the trainer on route 34 and 35, I've beaten all the wild pokemon in the area multiple times but… I still feel it's not enough!" Kyle grips his fist and pounds the wall. "Maybe I can train with Mrs… No! No! No! I don't need their help! I'm ready as i'll ever be." Kyle jumps out the bed and walks down the hall. He knocks on his father's door.

"Come in," Brandon says.

Kyle walks in to see his father packing.

"You need something before I go?" Brandon asks.

Kyle takes a deep breath. "I challenge you to a battle." Kyle pulls out his trainer card.

"I can say with utmost confidence you're not ready for this son." Brandon zips up his orange rucksack and throws it on his back.

"That's not for you to decide," Kyle says.

"Fine." Brandon walks past Kyle. " But not here, follow me."

The two walk all the way to the middle of route 35 before Brandon comes to an abrupt stop. He pulls out a black and yellow pokeball before turning around to face Kyle. "This should be far enough."

 _ **Kyle vs Brandon**_

"Go Growlithe!" Kyle shouts.

"I need your assistance Articuno! Use blizzard!" Out from the ball came a large blue, bird pokemon with a circular red eyes and a long streamer-like tail. Articuno looks down at the shaking Kyle as black clouds begin to slowly fill the sky. It flaps its wings sending a flurry of snowballs and ice cold winds at Growlithe.

"Protect yourself with ember!" Growlithe begins shooting sparks of fire melting some of the oncoming snowballs but it was to no avail. Growlithe along with the entire area had become frozen in the attack. The scene looks like a winter wonderland with an ice Growlithe statue in the center. "Return Growlithe! Go Machop!"

"Even after seeing that spectacle you still choose to fight?" Brandon raises his eyebrows. "I'd be impressed if you weren't shaking in your boots."

"Sh-shut up!" Kyle swats the air. "I'm not scared of you or your over sized bird!"

"Fine, then it would seem I need to finish this with overwhelming power. Articuno, hyper beam!" Articuno opens its mouth and begins forming a white ball. It screams firing a beam of light straight towards Machop.

Kyle's eyes widen as the beam strikes, engulfing the entire area in a blinding white light. When it cleared all that remained was a blackened Machop and the shattered remains of the recently created winter wonderland coming down like snow.

"If you want a rematch i'll be waiting at route 23 for three months. You have till then." Brandon returns Articuno after it lets out an angelic cry that disperses the black clouds. He looks at the defeated Kyle one final time before turning around and walking off.

"Pokemon center… Gotta go to a… Pokemon center…" Kyle mumbles as he returns Machop and begins stumbling away.

After healing his pokemon he walks out the center. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Kyle Cries as he bangs a pokeball on his head. As he begins to slowly open his eyes he sees an orange soda hovering in front of him.

"Let's walk and talk." Marcellus says alongside Perdita and Holden.

Kyle wipes his tears and walks off.

Holden quickly grabs his shoulder before he could get far. "Look I don't know what happened but i'm not letting you walk away from us the way you are now."

"Let go! It's none of your business so just leave me alone!" Kyle shakes off Holden's hand.

"You're right. We couldn't dream of understanding what's wrong with you since you won't tell us." Perdita grabs Kyle's shoulder .

"I said leave me alone!" Kyle swings loose accidentally hitting Perdita. Kyle turns around his eyes beet red.

"Kyle... I truly wanna know what's wrong. Please tell us something." Perdita slightly touches her cheek.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Kyle reaches out for Perdita but quickly retracts his hands.

"If you really want to apologize tell us what's wrong." Holden says as he and Kyle lock eyes.

Kyle continues to gaze at Holden he starts breathing harder and harder before finally averting his eyes. "I… I…" He grips his fist. "Just wanted to go on a journey with my father."

"Why?" Marcellus takes a bit out of candy bar.

"WHY! I wanted to prove to him i'm a capable trainer but I keep losing again and AGAIN!" Kyle shouts at the top of his lungs turning bright red.

"Then don't lose and keep facing stronger trainers." Marcellus finishes the rest of his candy bar in one bite.

"It's not that simple for me! I'm just-

"A real emotional cretin." Perdita flicks Kyle's forehead then gives a huge smile. "Who I've only know for a few days, but each of those days you opened up more and more trying in your own way to understand us. All of us."

"That's not true. Not true at all." Kyle stumbles back.

"Idiot." Marcellus slaps Kyle on the back. " You opening up to use like this pretty much makes us friends."

"And to prove it we'll do our best to help you with anything you need." Holden grabs both of Kyle's shoulders.

"So tell us. What is it that Kyle wants?" Perdita tilts her head showing her red cheek.


	10. One down

_**Well here's chapter 10 the first gym battle and first time i'm using an npc. Please tell me how I did if you have the time and enjoy the chapter.**_

"Alright." Kyle breaths in and out through his nose. "Mom i'll be back later today!" He shouts before walking out the door.

"Be safe!" Martha leans out the Kitchen.

Kyle walks down the streets of Goldenrod looking down at the ground while holding onto one strap on his backpack. He finally looks up when he arrives at his destination a giant dome with a brown roof and the word gym in all red caps. Standing in front of the gym is Marcellus, Perdita, and Holden.

"We're ready to cheer you on!" Perdita clenches her fist and smiles.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Kyle fully puts on his backpack.

"To late worrying about it now." Marcellus tosses a pokeball at Kyle. "That's the Magikarp you left at the daycare a while ago, I stayed up all night training it so you better…" He lets out a yawn before finishing.

"How do I know he'll listen to me…" Kyle looks at the pokeball. "Not just him Machop as well, I completely abandoned him when things got tough in my life and stopped using him all together." Kyle pulls out Machop's pokeball.

"You couldn't blame them but i'm sure things will go perfectly." Holden gives Kyle a wink. "Now let's go if we stay here too long you'll overthink things." He pushes Kyle and Marcellus inside the gym.

Kyle traverses the gym easily beating all the gym attendance with Growlithe until finally he reaches an average sized teenage girl with pink pigtails and a white buttoned up shirt standing amid a flowery field and a giant screen to her left with their faces on it.

"Hi! I'm Whitney! Everyone was into pokemon, so I got into it too! Pokemon are super-cute!" Whitney rants.

"Ummm…" Kyle scratches his cheek.

"I like this her!" Perdita crosses her arms as she watches the battle from the sidelines alongside.

"Before we battle i'll warn you i'm good! Go Clefairy!" Whitney calls out a pink and chubby pokemon with two small wings and large pointy ears.

"Go Machop!" Kyle shouts quickly spreading his feet. He glances over to the screen to see a picture of Machop and Clefairy with long green bars underneath them.

When Machop was released from his ball he immediately started looking around the area.

 _ **Kyle vs Whitney**_

"Clefairy use metronome!" Clefairy's fingers glow white as she waves them back and forth.

"Machop use-" Before Kyle could finish Machop had already noticed Clefairy and lunges towards her.

Clefairy opens her mouth and hits Machop with a concentrated stream of water. This doesn't phase him as he presses forward with his attack. She gives a shocked expression when Machop does a point blank karate chop swatting her arcoss the field of flowers.

As the flower petals fall and Clefairy begins to slowly get up Kyle let's out a heavy sigh before returning Machop. "That may have done a lot of damage but that's not what I wanted you to do." Kyle looks over at the screen to see Clefairy's bar has cut in half and is now yellow. "I honestly tried not to use you for this battle… Growlithe use bite!" Growlithe pounces onto Clefairy and sinks his teeth into her right shoulder.

Clefairy screams in pain squirming to break free. "Mimic!" Her teeth turn into fangs as she lets out one final scream before biting Growlithe's right shoulder. The two lock eyes neither wanting to let go.

"Let's tip the scales with ember!" Clefairy lets go screaming, tears start forming in her eyes.

"You're okay Clefairy, use double slap to get him off!" Clefairy grits her teeth and begins slapping Growlithe's face back and forth before he finally lets go revealing a black burn mark on Clefairy's shoulder.

"Oh poo, Growlithe lost already!" Perdita pouts.

"It couldn't be helpt, Growlithe was used to battle all the gym attendance by himself i'm surprised he made it this far." Holden looks at the screen to see Clefairy's bar is now a dark red. He then shifts his eyes alongside Perdita over to Marcellus who had fallen asleep between them and is snoring very loudly.

"I feel like I can finish this with the next attack. Magikarp use tackle!" Kyle throws the pokeball high in the air and Magikarp dives down like a swan.

"Mimic!" Clefairy jumps up and collides with Magikarp head first. The two struggle for a second but soon enough Magikarp presses forward taking her with him. "Clefairy lost… To a Magi… karp." Whitney looks in disbelief as Magikarp floops on-top of an unconscious Clefairy.

"One down." Kyle gives a slight grin.

"I'll make you pay! Miltank use stomp!" Whitney looks up to Kyle with a glare and calls out a mostly pink cow pokemon with a yellow belly and two small horns on its head. Miltank steps on Magikarp knocking him out with no effort at all.

"Weak…" Holden and Perdita mutter in unison.

"Guess I have no choice. Machop!" Machop once out looks back at Kyle from the corner of his eye.

"Rollout!" Miltank curls up into a ball and rolls towards Machop like a bowling ball.

Machop's eyes shoot forward and begin to glow red.

Miltank's attack hit causing Machop to stumble back but she didn't stop spinning, instead she made a u-turn heading straight back at him.

The fallen flower petals begin to float as Machop clenches his fist.

Miltank strikes again this time causing Machop to take a knee.

"Leer then focus energy, he's trying to end this in one hit." Kyle looks at Machop who has his arm crossed over his shoulder. Before Machop could even move Miltank had already landed another hit.

"He has the power, just not the timing." Holden strokes his chin.

"If you're going to attack do it… NOW!" Machop reacts to Kyle's words and redirects Miltanks rollout into a Clefairy statue completely shattering it. He looks at his hand to see a giant red bruise covering half of it. "Tsk so close and I don't think I can time the attack like that again!" Kyle looks over to the screen to see Miltanks red bar.

"This'll end it!" Miltank like a cannonball fires at Machop with blinding speed and power ripping the flowers and the dirt from the ground.

"You don't have to listen to me ever again… Please just this once… Take the attack and use seismic toss!" Kyle pleads to Machop.

Miltank hits Machop full force but he only slightly slides back. Machop grabs both sides of the spinning pokemon stopping its rotation before jumping high in the air and slipping into a backflip. He then throws her into the ground head first.

"Most Magnificent!" Perdita jumps up and down for joy.

"I won?" Kyle pants looking at the screen. Machop only had a slimmer of health left.

"You're mean! You shouldn't be so serious! You… You child, you!" Whitney's tears fall to the ground as her cries echo the entire gym.

"Huh! What I miss?" Marcellus jumps up with drool coming from his mouth.

"Um…" Kyle walks over to Whitney.

"What did you want?" Whitney sniffles.

"I won so…"

"Oh right the badge, I forgot." Whitney reaches into her pocket and hands Kyle a small yellow diamond. "Here's the plainbadge." She wipes the tears from her face and smiles. "Ah, that was a good cry! You and your friends come visit again, okay!"


	11. Moving forward

_**I'm glad to have updated a lot of chapters lately. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review if you have the time.**_

"Congratulations on winning your badge!" Perdita gives Kyle a tight hug.

"Each of your pokemon's moves were perfectly timed, I was impressed." Holden nods.

"I knew you could do it!" Marcellus laughs and slaps Kyle repeatedly on the back.

"You have no right to congratulate him!" Perdita shoves Marcellus.

"You were asleep the whole time." Holden sighs.

"Oh i'm sorry! How many pokemon did you spend all night training for this battle? None! So shut up!" Marcellus leans in towards Holden.

"Well not to brag or anything but I did instill into him to trust his pokemon last time we met which was a key factor in winning the day." Holden crosses his arms.

"So we all agree that the only person who didn't help Kyle was Perdita."

"Seems about right." Holden gives Marcellus a high five.

"What! No I… Um… I" Perdita stumbles over her words.

"Where's that high vocabulary now!" Marcellus tilts his head back and gives a hardy laugh.

Kyle turns away and covers his mouth, letting out a light chuckle. When he turns back around he sees the trio giving him a confused look.

"Did you know he could laugh?" Perdita whispers to Holden.

"Don't ask me I just met the guy two days ago."

"You laugh like a creeper." Marcellus points.

"You don't say that!" Perdita and Holden strike Marcellus in unison.

"It's okay, I haven't laughed in a long time. Guess i'm just not used to it." Kyle fixes his composer with a cough.

"So you finally realize how funny I am! Well it's about time." Marcellus puffs out his chest.

"Something like that." Kyle shifts his eyes.

"Yes, yes, now on to more important matters like how are we going to celebrate your victory." Perdita says.

"How about we go over my house. Order some pizza and listen to music." Holden suggest.

"No."

"Ugh, gonna blow us off again!" Marcellus rolls his eyes.

"No, I want you guys to come over my house tonight. If you're not busy"

"I mean i'll see if I can clear my schedule." Marcellus strokes his chin.

"I better go get ready! I'll wear my most elegant dress" Perdita runs out the gym with a sparkle in her eye.

"Let me go tell my parents real quick." Holden follows behind.

"See you tonight man." Marcellus gives Kyle a light punch on the shoulder.

Kyle looks over to Machop to see blood dripping from his fist. He walks over and takes a knee. "Open up your hands."

Machop turns away and tightens his fist.

"I know I haven't used you in many battles lately and when I did we lost horrible. Articuno… … Those were my bad judgments not because you're weak. " He grabs Machop's hands. "Please don't be afraid to tell me when you're hurt." The two lock eyes and Machop slowly un-balls his fist showing scrapped skin and blood. Kyle pulls out a super potion and begins spraying the injury. "The pokemon center may heal you but these'll leave scars if not treated immediately."

Machop looks at Kyle as he treats his wounds. He grabs his own pokeball and presses the button sucking him inside.

"Hopefully that was enough." Kyle sighs as he walks out the gym. He heads to the pokemon center and then back home.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Welcome back. What did you do today?" Martha wipes her hands with an apron.

"Just got this." Kyle pulls out his pocket the plain badge.

"I can't believe… Your father would be so proud." Martha pats Kyle on the head.

"Yeah…"

"You know he told me about waiting for you on route 23. I guess you're one step closer now."

Kyle looks up at his mother's beaming smile. "Does… Dad really wanna see me… I mean does he think I can collect all eight badges in just three months or is this just an excuse t-"

Martha interrupts with a tight hug. "Is that your opinion or the opinion of others."

"It's…"

"He's your father and he loves you very much those are facts that will never go away no matter what anyone says."

"I'm sorry… for the way I've been acting." The two hug each other tightly for what seemed like forever. "Mom."

"Yes sweetie."

"Can I have some people over tonight?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." The two finally let go of each other and Kyle headed out the door. He sprints to route 34 at full speed. Scouring the area he finally finds Ciar sitting with two other boys; one is wearing a red hoodie and the other is wearing a striped bandana.

"Well if it isn't my old friend." Ciar walks over to put his arm around Kyle. "Haven't seen you in awhile buddy."

"You would if you came to school."

"What does an ace trainer like me need school for." Ciar rustles Kyle's hair.

"Speaking of ace trainers I heard your dad left yesterday, felt like he just got here." The hoodie boy chuckles.

"Sorry to hear that bro maybe he'll come to visit in another ten years." The trio burst out laughing.

"Would you three idiots please shut up." Kyle glares.

"Who's friends do you think you're talking to!" Ciar puts Kyle in a headlock.

Kyle immediately pushes him off and pulls out his handler's license. "I came here for a rematch!"

"Oh man some people just don't learn." Ciar facepalms as the trio begin to laugh again. "I guess that's fine, the boys and I were just craving some snacks. Your treat of course." Ciar pulls out his license and calls out Pidgeotto.

 _ **Kyle vs Ciar**_

Kyle grips his fist, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before throwing his pokeball. "Go Growlithe! Use ember."

"Quick attack." Pidgeotto disappears, dodging the sparks of fire flying towards him. He tackles Growlithe, sending him flying.

"Okay i'll…"

"Tackle." Ciar interrupts the hesitant Kyle, his pokemon strikes once again.

"Return! Use tackle!" Kyle throws a pokeball in the air and Magikarp pops out diving towards Pidgeotto who easily dodges the attack.

"What are you doing!" Ciar cackles.

"That's his spirit animal Ciar don't laugh." The hoodie boy points at Magikarp flopping on the ground.

"Return! Go Machop!" Machop comes out the pokeball and lunges at Pidgeotto with his arm crossed over his shoulder. "Not now…"

"Ah man this brings back memories. Let's dig up some more with gust." Ciar snaps his fingers. The avian begins violently flapping his wings creating a small tornado that sucks Machop inside,he rises high in the eye of the storm gaining many scratches across his body.

"Watching you beat up on his pokemon is getting boring." The stripped boy yawns.

"You're right… I got an idea! How about we see how many hits Kyle can take?" Ciar snaps his fingers stopping the tornado.

"Nice! I'm betting five hits." The hoddie boy holds up his hand.

"No way, two at the most." The other boy holds up two fingers.

Kyle gives them a terrified look before looking down at his shaking legs. "I can't move… No matter how hard I try my feet won't listen to me…"

"Only one way to find out. Tackle." Pidgeotto lets out a loud cry causing Kyle to cower in fear. He quickly swoops down. "Get out of the way you stupid pokemon!"

Kyle looks up to see Machop standing in front of him.

"Pidgeotto keep attacking him till he falls." Ciar shouts. Pidgeotto flies back up and strikes again.

Machop doesn't move a muscle simply gritting his teeth. He slightly turns his head to make eye contact with Kyle.

Pidgeotto attacks again but this time Machop falls to one knee.

Machop lets out a slight grunt before getting back up.

Kyle just gazes at the back of his pokemon before pulling the plain badge out his pocket and gripping it tightly. " Machop! Tough it out and use seismic toss!" Kyle stands up. Machop grabs the incoming Pidgeotto and slips into a back-flip before slamming him into the ground. "Return! Magikarp use tackle!" Magikarp dives into Pidgeotto trying to get up.

"What the hell is going on! Pidgeotto get up now!" Ciar turns red and veins pop up on his head.

"Return! Growlithe bite!" Growlithe latches onto Pidgeotto as he tries to fly off. "Ember!" He lets go and shoots flame sparks.

"ENOUGH!" Ciar screams causing the wild Pidgey to scatter. "GUST!" Pidgeotto waves its wings blowing away the ember.

"Finish this with seismic toss." Kyle throws his pokeball right behind Pidgeotto. When the bird pokemon had turned around it was already too late Machop was already in the air and had a tight grip. He spirals rapidly towards the ground letting go before impact.

"You… You cheated!" Ciar swats the air.

"Don't worry Ciar we'll take care of this loser!" The two boys pull out their pokeballs.

"Cease and desist you cretins!" Perdita shouts from a distance. Espeon's eyes glow blue and the two pokeballs begin floating high in the air.

"The numbers are a little uneven, mind if we join the show." Marcellus smiles next to Mr. Mime.

"How'd you guys know…"

"On our way to your house we saw you running with a serious look on your face. Luckily we decided to follow." Holden adds.

"We saw your battle which was absolutely astounding!" Perdita claps her hands together.

"But that battle got me thinking… How many hits from a confusion covered pokeball can a bully take?" Marcellus scratches his head.

"Hmm I don't know. Better make the first hit count." Perdita smiles

The two boys run off leaving Ciar behind.

Espeon throws their pokeballs deep into the tall grass.

"If you ever want a rematch i'll gladly take all three of you on next time." Kyle smiles.

"Tsk." Ciar runs after his friends.

Kyle exhales his breath and stumbles back after Ciar leaves hi sight,

"Hey you really did do a good job." Holden catches Kyle.

"Thanks."

"Hey maybe your fear of birds is gone!" Marcellus laughs.

"You can't get over a trauma that easily." Perdita hits Marcellus over the head. "Stuff like that takes time and friends who understand."

"Luckily he has both." Holden says.

Kyle looks over to everybody. "I forgot to get snacks for the celebration." He pulls out his license. "Here, on me get whatever you want. My address is on there so let's meet up at my house later."

"Yoink!" Marcellus snatches the card and runs off. " Mega spicy chips for days!

"Don't you dare buy nothing but that nasty gunk!" Perdita pursues.

"I better make sure they don't spend all your money or forget the drinks." Holden winks before calmly following.

Kyle walks over to the ocean with Machop close behind. He calls out Magikarp and Growlithe. "Hey… um…" Kyle mutters as his pokemon give him a blank stare. "First off this isn't a battle."

Growlithe immediately loses interest and curls up in a ball.

Kyle scratches the back of his head. "I just wanted to say that starting tomorrow i'm going to train with Mrs. G. After that's done i'll go on a journey to collect all eight badges to earn a rematch with my father. I just thought to tell you guys since we're a team. I know I've been treating you guys like tools for battle but that ends now, i'll try my best to be more friendly if you'll let me." Kyle gently strokes Magikarps scales.

Magikarp splashes around frantically with a large smile on his face.

"And to prove it you guys will no longer be inside your pokeballs unless necessary." He looks over at Magikarp. "Of course i'll buy you a fish bowl Magikarp so you won't feel left out. That way we'll slowly become a real team."

Growlithe lets out a yawn.

Magikarp splashes water everywhere.

Machop crosses his arms.

"I hope that means you're okay with my idea."


	12. The adventure begins

_**Hello thanks for reading. Last chapter someone was afraid of Kyle getting fat, but don't worry he loses a lot of calories from running away from his problems and jumping to conclusions lol. But seriously thanks for the review and if you have the time leave one yourself. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

"Do you have everything?" Martha whimpers.

"Yes mom." Kyle says.

"Before I forget." Martha hands Kyle a large blue wristwatch. "I got you the new pokegear, it has the map and radio app already installed."

"Thanks." His smile quickly turns into a frown. "I'm going to leave home for a long time… I don't want you to worry…"

"I'll admit I wasn't thrilled about you traveling and becoming a trainer because in my eyes you were still my baby, but in such a short time you've grown so much right under my nose. Getting your license on the first try, catching two pokemon, and even earning a badge. I have nothing to worry about i'm sure you'll go out and become a splendid young man."

Kyle gives his mother a hug. "I promise to come back."

She kisses his forehead. "I'll be waiting right here when you do."

Kyle walks out the door alongside Growlithe, Machop, and Magikarp. They head over to the orphanage and find a large dust cloud.

Perdita, Holden, and their pokemon are coughing furiously while Marcellus is laughing next to his. "Now that's what I call a battle!" Marcellus and give a synchronized thumbs up.

"Somebody could have gotten hurt! Do you have anything else to say for yourself." Perdita wipes dirt from her dress.

"Look Kyle's here."

"Don't change the subject!"

"Not in front of Kyle guys," Holden sighs.

"It's not a problem really," Kyle says.

"Did you come here for more of Mrs. G's training."

"No, I'm actually about to start my journey."

"What! You gave us no time for a goodbye party!" Perdita runs up to Kyle.

"There's no time for shopping I'll get the emergency snacks!"

"I'll get my parents radio!" The two boys run in opposite directions.

Growlithe dashes ahead of Holden abruptly stopping him.

Machop jumps over Marcellus landing in front of him before he could reach the door.

Magikarp splashes water from his bowl on Perdita's face.

"Let me finish talking." Everybody looks over at Kyle. "I'm about to start my journey and I was wondering if you guys would like to come along."

"I'm sorry." Holden breaks the silence from Kyle's statement. " I just met my family, I don't want to go out on a journey just yet. I hope you understand."

"No it's completely fine, I was just asking not forcing you guys or anything."

"We would go but…" Perdita looks over to Marcellus. "We're the oldest in the orphanage and we help Mrs. G with a lot of chores." She fidgets constantly looking up and down.

Kyle smiles. "Well i'll keep in touch. Sorry for asking short notice." He turns around and bumps into seemingly nothing.

"I'd be glad to go," Marcellus says.

Kyle turns back around rubbing his nose "Great."

"Were you not listening! We have to help Mrs. G!"

"No you have to help all I do is play around. I haven't done chores in years."

"He's right." Holden adds.

Mrs. G comes outside swinging her cane. "What's going on down here I told you to battle not chit chat!"

"Thank heavens you're here! He's trying to leave and go on a journey talk some sense into him!"

"Is that so?" Mrs. G walks up to Marcellus. "Well stay safe and don't forget to call." She pats him on the shoulder.

"You have to be joking!" Perdita gives a shocked expression.

"You two are old enough to make your own decisions. That's why I never forced you two to stay or go when you turned ten. If he wants to go all I can do is give him my blessing and hoped I raised him well enough."

Perdita slowly steps back before running off.

Marcellus and Holden quickly give chase.

Kyle tries to follow but Mrs. G grabs him. "Let them handle this." She slowly lets go and walks inside the orphanage.

"Perdita what's wrong?" Holden shouts.

They all stop in front of the pokemart. "What if…" Perdita clenches her shaking hand. "What if someone comes to adopt us! Like your family did!" She turns around crying. "If I miss that slim chance because of some idiotic journey it may never happen again!" She tries wiping away her tears but they won't stop. "I want you to be there to meet my future family and I thought you felt the same." She walks over with her silver hair and clenches Holden's shirt. He gives her a tight hug.

"I'm not going to stay here forever hoping someone will adopt me."

"Marcellus!" Holden shouts.

"I have a dream that I can't do staying here." Marcellus says. "To one day have a whole circus tent full of pokemon from all over the region! Spreading joy if only for a moment to kids who grew up like us… alone and sad. Admission will be free and there'll be a smile on everyone's faces! They'll come out after the show and realize that you can still smile during the hard times."

Holden gently strokes Perdita's hair. "I'm sorry for being so selfish." She sniffles as her tears begin to stop. "Please just give me a minute." She takes her time regaining her composer before the they head back to the orphanage with Kyle and Mrs.G waiting. "Sorry to run off like that."

"It's fine," Kyle says.

Mrs. G walks to her handing multiple sheets of paper. "I told the kids you were leaving and they wanted me to give ya'll these since it was hard for them."

Her silver eyes widen flipping through them. Each one a different picture with a note written in crayon. "Have fun… Don't get hurt… We'll miss you…" Is all she could mutter. Looking out the corner of her eye she sees the kids crying as they watch her through the window. She holds up her head and smiles. "If I haven't been to much of a negative nacy would you mind if I came along with you on this adventure."

"Not at all."

She puts the pictures neatly in her bag. "Thank you Mrs. G for building this orphanage and giving me such a loving family."

"Hmph! Hurry up and head off you're losing daylight." Mrs.G turns around.

"She's right." Perdita giggles "So what's the plan?"

"Well first we're going down route 34 then cutting through Ilex forest for the Hive badge in Azalea town." Kyle pulls up the map on his pokegear and traces the path with his finger.

"Hey since we're going down that way can I make a stop by the daycare."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"You better make it snappy we're on a schedule nincompoop."

"Grandpa!" A girl wearing blue overall shorts and a large white hat shouts. "Thank you so much, the pokemon you have raised for me have been as healthy as can be! You look fit to!"

"Actually sweetie." The old man with a large beard and glasses says. "It was one of our workers who raised your pokemon." The trio walks up to the day care. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey ."

"Hello Marcellus."

Hi Marcellus, my name is Lyra. I just wanted to say thanks for raising my pokemon."

"No big deal, i'm glad I could help out these guys taught me alot so it was the least I could do." The two shake hands.

"Did you come by to help out today?" Mr. Daycare asks.

"No actually, i'm leaving and I just thought i'd tell you. Wouldn't want you making date plans and I can't cover." Marcellus nudges Mr. Daycare.

"That's sad to hear son, the pokemon always enjoyed being around you… Could you stay right here a minute." The old man walks inside the daycare.

"Sure no problem." Marcellus gives a weary smiles as Perdita shoots him daggers.

He comes outside carrying three large eggs with green spots all over, handing each kid one. "Here's a little going away present. I'm sure you'll raise excellent pokemon."

"He can't be as good as you Grandpa!" Lyra pouts.

"Thanks i'll make sure to raise amazing pokemon."

"Like i'll let you raise my future cutie." Perdita cuddles her egg.

"Raising your own pokemon sounds interesting. I think i'll give it a try." Kyle and his pokemon examine their egg.

Marcellus let's out a sigh and the old man gives a hardy laugh. "I wish you all safe journey."

"Try not to disappoint Grandpa." The two send off the group with a wave.

 _ **Hope you guys liked my episode of full house lol. If you did please keep reading.**_


End file.
